bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Back to inactive here. Hey dude, I am back on Wikianswers as a B'crat again after a 1 year hiatus, so I am putting all my wiki attentions to that, to help it thrive, as it is busy as ever and GTA Wiki when GTA V does come out. So I have resigned here. We have done everything here, and I cannot be bothered playing the game throughout again just to spade a few things haha. I'll probably come back when a Bully 2 comes out, if ever does that is. If I am inactive after a few months, feel free to vote me out as B'crat. If you ever want to chat, then contact me on a quiet wiki haha. Messi1983 (talk) 13:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I'll just chat to you on here. Anyways, there is an RFA on the GTA Wiki that you might want to look at and vote on. Messi1983 (talk) 04:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I've requested a checkuser on two users on GTA Wiki. Cause I have a gut feeling. If you want full discussion, then email me. Messi1983 (talk) 08:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::But I don't remember your email. Can you send it to me at mcjeff.wiki (at) yahoo.com? And let me know when you've sent it. Jeff (talk| ) 16:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sent email. Messi1983 (talk) 22:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Cool. When you hear back from Wikia forward what they say to me if you will. Jeff (talk| ) 02:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Jeff, just out of interest, what is your views on Libertarianism? Messi1983 (talk) 01:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly? On an individual level, I'm fairly libertarian, but when talking about corporations I'm in favor of regulations up one side and down the other. Like just about any other political philosophy, it works great on paper but in real life by itself it's impractical. Jeff (talk| ) 03:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Well this past year or so my political views have gone from staunch Socialist to Libertarian Socialist. I am libertarian in the fact that I do not like a hierarchical, bureaucratic society any longer. Also you're correct on that most ideologies do not work on their own in practice. I actually think a mixture of ideologies, especially in this day and age is good for the running of a country now. Messi1983 (talk) 04:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Sent you an email dude. Messi1983 (talk) 02:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I actually got it before I even got this message. Maybe if you link to Wikianswers from your GTA Wiki userpage, Leverburg will troll you there and then you can checkuser him. Jeff (talk| ) 04:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :I won't do that, but I can spot him a mile off. I would then block him and his sock accounts for cross wiki vandalism. Messi1983 (talk) 20:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeff, as you know I am mostly anti war, but North Korea are just asking for a good fucking hiding. Messi1983 (talk) 20:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It might just happen, they've gotten so aggressive even China's backing off on defending them. The problem is if war does break out they could drop nuclear bombs on South Korea pretty easily. Jeff (talk| ) 20:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah from what I understand they have rockets on standby ready to attack US bases in the south and to attack the west coast of the United States. However, experts say that they're incapable of nuclear strike on mainland USA, so will probably attack bases in the South instead. Whatever the action the North Koreans take will be suicidal as you guys will retaliate fast. Messi1983 (talk) 20:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know you hate Obama, and I am not really keen on him myself, but why are a lot of people in your country, especially righties on youtube so obsessed with the fact trying to prove he is a Muslim? It is hilarious. Messi1983 (talk) 03:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I can't really answer that. Short answer I don't know, long answer would require an essay I don't feel like writing. Jeff (talk| ) 04:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Haha no worries. Messi1983 (talk) 21:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Deleted hey why did you delete my strength list >:( :For a few different reasons. One, it was your opinion/guesswork rather than anything factual, and so it didn't belong in the wiki. Also, if by toughness you just mean how much health a character has, we already have a factual list that uses game data. If you mean in fights, some fighting styles are better, sometimes characters attack more, and you'd never get a 100% accurate list. Jeff (talk| ) 16:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Read this, it's a discussion about toughness. Jeff (talk| ) 19:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) To you Hey dude, Your an experienced admin on wikia So I actually know a few about blot so how do you consider me starting off here? Is there and new user section or can you add me? Motion capture sources Hi there, I was just re-reviewing the wiki and noticed that you deleted the motion capture references for a few characters here and there, please refer to the game manual for the source. Thank you. Dibol (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :As I said when I removed that, the manual did credit voice actors with doing motion capture work, but it did not credit their capture work to specific characters. Furthermore, as has been discussed, motion capturing would apply to individual gestures and motions, which would then be uploaded to skeletons, rather than to specific characters. Therefore, I am reverting all your changes. Jeff (talk| ) 20:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Free-roam quotes for Bully wiki spanish. Hello, McJeff. I'm Platybus, an user in Bully Wiki in spanish ( es.caniscanem.wikia.com ). I don't speak english, so forgiveme if I write this message wrong. Well, I wanna make you a question. ¿Can I use some content from this wiki? I reffer to the quotes of the characters when They are in free-roam. Example: Peanut says something about his "short" legs. When I play, I can't understand that because I don't speak english, and there are not subtitles in the game for that quot. I only want that information, if you give me permition to use it on the spanish wiki. The other information shall be 100% made by us. Sorry if I don't explain well. Platybus 01:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Go right ahead. Jeff (talk| ) 03:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you very much. It will be very useful. I must tell you another thing. I've asked the Interwiki Link for all the Bully's Wiki on Wikia that I found. I found the German wiki, the Russian wiki and the Portuguese wiki. Now, it's possible to put an Interwiki link at the end of the article. Goodbye and thank you again. Platybus 17:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Question I have a question that I can't find an answere too. Do you know if you need to do all the errands to get 100% completion? :I'm not sure, I've never tried to do a 100% completion game, but I think that it's something like, you need to do 70% of the errands for 100%. Jeff (talk| ) 19:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello there, McJeff. I would like to know if I can become an administrator here on the wiki, or if there is any way I am able to get it. I am an administrator on several other wikis and I will help the wiki a lot -- get a new background, fix up some pages and templates, and get a new logo so that the "Wiki" part matches the "Bully" text. I am knowledgeable when it comes to administration rights and as well as the game itself. Thank you. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) IP comments hey mcjeff are you a wiki athority figure if so can you tell me the rules and i edited norton one thing was wrong and the greaser clique they are high averge :when I edit stuff it changes back the next day ::Read Bully Wiki:Competence is required. If your edits are not in comprehensible written English - that is, spelled properly and with proper punctuation, capitalization and grammar - then they are almost certainly going to be reverted on sight. ::Another thing. With a very few exceptions we do not add speculation about a character's racial heritage or anything about the etymology of their last names, which is why every edit about the Greasers being Italian has been reverted. Most of them have Italian last names, the Greasers article says that, and that is sufficient. See also: Bully Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics. Jeff (talk| ) 19:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Photos Hello, Jeff. I've got a question. ¿Why aren't images in the articles? For example, the characther's articles only have the Official photo (except in articles like Pinky Gauthier). Also, in mission's articles, the only photo is the one of the boss. I have that doubt. I hope this question don't bother yo. See ya! 19:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PD: I'm that spanish user, so don't surprise if it's bad english. :So? Deleted (2) hey why did you delete that edit i made on bucky pasteur wiki page where i said he may have "french ancestry" that was a true fact why delete it? :Bully_Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics states "This should describe the character's personality and behavior. It should also describe a character's relations with other students that aren't a part of the actual storyline. The etymology/ethnic origins of characters' last names generally should not be noted." Since Bucky doesn't say or do anything French, there's no reason to make an exception to talk about his name. Jeff (talk| ) 02:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Just saying I want to apologize for my lack of activity lately. I have been very busy as of late, and haven't had much time (or mood) to go through edits on this wiki. Hua Xiong (talk) 19:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's ok, sometimes I'm too busy or just not in the mood to edit too. Jeff (talk| ) 19:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Request I think you should request a checkuser on both Dodo8 and Boomer8. I am close to blocking both for sockpuppetry, and since you have a better way of putting things then me, I think you should request a checkuser on them. I cannot do it on wikianswers. Messi1983 (talk) 18:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :By the way my friend, I was away for two weeks in a mental institute, as bad depression due to a delayed reaction of Grandmother's death made me ill. How are things with you? ::I'll send them a request. Hope you're feeling better - losing someone hurts. The first time I got in a fistfight was when I was 4th grade age, my grandma had just died and some kid decided to talk shit. If we ever get on Wikia at the same time and notice, maybe we can hop in the Bully Wiki chatroom, I don't think anyone uses it soit'd be almost like AIM. Jeff (talk| ) 19:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure no worries. Yes they're meatpuppeting, but I think they're the same user. Messi1983 (talk) 20:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dan, I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother, and your depression. I suffered from depression when my mother died when I was young, so I think I understand. I don't want to be too quick to accuse them of meatpuppetry, because they could just be friends who tend to agree on matters - unless I'm missing something. Since Boomer8 lists his location as "San Fierro, San Andreas" he could be hiding the fact that he lives in Romania too. A checkuser would prove if they live near each other, if they do, then it seems likely that it is meatpuppetry. Tom Talk 12:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Boomer8 states he is American on his profile. Looks like meatpuppetry to me, since when one posts, the other follows and agrees with them on everything. Check user should put it right. Messi1983 (talk) 18:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wikia says they'll get back to help requests in "two business days", but since I sent the request Friday evening, we've got a couple more days to wait and find out whether Boomer is a sockpuppet. If he is, we ban 'em both. If he isn't, he's probably a meatpuppet but that's going to be more complicated to deal with. I was however, reminded of that time Dodo flamed that newbie and then when Dan criticized him, was unrepentant, when Boomer got all unrepentant and smug about his block. Plus I've seen them both using "communistic" as an insult. Jeff (talk| ) 18:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) (undent) They got back to me. A guy named semanticdrifter said "It does not look like the two users have shared the same IP address. Hope this helps". I sent a request for more information, but I don't have high hopes of getting anything useful. So then, since catching him failed we have to decide if he/they've done anything to warrant being punished. Unfortunately, whereas most serial vandals give themselves away, I haven't really noticed any flaws in Dodo's writing to check for. The only big things they've done to act the same is the way Boomer stood up for Dodo this time (which alone doesn't prove much, people sometimes agree), and Boomer's rant against me for blocking him reminded me a lot of Dodo's rant against Dan when Dan warned him not to bully that newbie Rigby20000. And the way their usernames both end in 8. And another thing I noticed that makes it seem like they might not be the same person is that they're active at different times of the day. Dodo (who's in Romania, GMT+2) is most active between 10 and 17 wikia time. Boomer is active between 2 and 6 wikia time, which is when Dodo's at his least active. Like I said to the checkuser, remember when Dodo was flaming that newbie Rigby20000 and then when Dan complained, he was completely unrepentant and said "I wouldn't have had to be mean if you'd done your job?" That seemed really similar to Boomer saying that I only blocked him to get an excuse to not demote Winter Moon because I don't like the votes. So I don't really know, guys. Where do we draw the line between two editors agreeing with each other and meatpuppetry? Because here's the thing. Everyone knows Dodo wants to be an admin, he's said so and he's working towards it, but he's also been warned against being greedy. So when Boomer8 nominates Winter Moon for demotion and Dodo offers to stay out of it because he's not neutral, he comes out looking like a rose. This isn't quite obvious enough for me to just start punishing people, but it's awfully coincidental and beneficial for Dodo8, and it really does look as if Boomer8 is acting as Dodo's dirty hand, making it so that Dodo looks more moderate and reasonable by comparison. We can... *Do nothing *Ban both Dodo and Boomer as meatpuppets *Punish just Boomer, since he's the one behaving badly (I take it that you guys agreed with my blocking him) Thoughts? Jeff (talk| ) 23:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thought long and hard about it and I propose that we do not block neither, as they are possibly like me and you Jeff. Two people who became friends while editing and agree with each other 99% of the time on most things. I think a close eye should be kept on both from now on and Boomer should be warned for stating on Dodo's page " If that demotion request does come back up I suggest you vote support if you want a chance of becoming an admin". Getting another user to influence a vote is borderline meatpuppetry as people in votes should think for themselves. Also from now on, any vote from anyone influenced by another person should be null and void and deleted. Despite their flaws, both are actually good editors and both are rather very active as staff members. Be interested in hearing what Tom says. Messi1983 (talk) 06:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::We have a few arguments for meatpuppetry, but I don't think it's enough to justify blocking them. I think we should just keep an eye on them, take note of any suspicious behaviour, and come back to this if it becomes an issue again. Dodo has been doing really well recently, in my head he was next in line to be an Admin, since he seemed to have fixed his issues. Also, I read the comments on Bommer's talk page regarding his block, he all but named Dodo as who he wants to replace Winter Moon. Although as I said, in my head Dodo has the best argument for promotion, so I'm not sure how much that means. ::On a side note, after seeing some of the topics on the community noticeboard, I'm starting to question the competence of some staff. The ideas are often so ignorant that it astonishes me that they receive votes in favour. I know this is a community and everyone can have a say, but would we really allow some of those ideas to pass if they gained enough votes? Tom Talk 10:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::There are times when we do have to have bureaucrat-only votes although I try to keep that from happening. I assume that most of them are just new to wikis and don't know better than to make overly complicated bureaucratic policies. Jeff (talk| ) 16:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::The other thing I thought Boomer might deserve to be warned for was accusing us (me) of taking down the demotion request because I didn't like the potential outcome. Honestly, I almost blocked him for 3 days for that (which would've been what the blocking policy recommended, 3 days for second offense), but I didn't because I thought it might seem vindictive. On the other hand, when a user gets blocked for assuming bad faith and then keeps on doing it, I'm not crazy about the idea of him getting away with it either. Jeff (talk| ) 21:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I guess as long as there are users who understand how it really is and therefore vote no, it isn't a problem. I was quite surprised that you didn't block Boomer after he spoke to you the way he did, but I get the vindictive thing. If he does it again then obviously he needs a block, but judging by his reaction to his 1 day block, I don't think he'll accept his punishment and learn from his mistake. If you want someone who wasn't involved in the initial argument to warn him, then I could. Tom Talk 09:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Warn him, and say to him anything else happens from him and he'll be blocked for 3 days to a week. However I think the best way to punish a staff member is not block them, but demote them. Messi1983 (talk) 07:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) (undent) Not that we punish people, but what we do is block or demote for the betterment of the wiki. Messi1983 (talk) 07:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. If I see another incident of this kind of bad behavior from Boomer, I'll hold a request for demotion. Let me know when you warn him for the post I didn't block him for. Jeff (talk| ) 20:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I've warned him. Tom Talk 11:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Dinohax http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dinohax Can you check if he's NewHopkins!!!? They behave the same. Hua Xiong (talk) 23:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I can't check - New Hopkins!!! hasn't been active for a couple years - but the behavior's similar enough I'm inclined to leave Dinohax blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 02:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://www.shacknews.com/article/80414/bully-trademark-registered-by-take-two Hua Xiong (talk) 06:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Cool. I added it to the main page. Jeff (talk| ) 21:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) False information This user http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dwayne504 keeps adding false information into articles and wont stop. He keeps adding figures such as height and weight and those have NEVER been confirmed. I suggest reverting and blocking him. Ccrogers15 (talk) 03:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Already warned him. He does it again he's gone. Jeff (talk| ) 04:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bully 2 VA Outed? Did you see this yet? http://www.bully-board.com/index.php?topic=19224.msg328622#new Apparantly a voice artist who previously voiced a character (But not credited), is working on voice work for a new "Action Adventure Game" from Take 2. Bully 2 perhaps? The Real Shinichi Kudo (talk) 22:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hadn't seen it, thanks for the link. I know that there are several uncredited characters - Seth, Ethan, Gordon, Jerry, Mr. Martin, Osbourne, Mr. Breckindale, Mr. Matthews, Drew, Floyd and Ian. Jeff (talk| ) 23:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? I notice you silence me because i put "Fake" Info What is the fake info that i put? I can demostrate you that all is true. --Walter20210-- :I take it that you're since you signed with his name, 87.117. Are you also ? Jeff (talk| ) 23:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What exactly do you think you're doing http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMcJeff&diff=61553&oldid=61552? Jeff (talk| ) 00:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Gonna step in here. Is he also Dwayne504? According to this guy Walter he keeps saying he apparantly was blocked for fake info. If you are this guy, you kept adding weight and height stats to literally every character, and absolutely none of that was official info and was just your speculation. Adding to wiki pages for the characters without sources or proof to it is considered false information. The Real Shinichi Kudo (talk) 20:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think he's Duane. The IP 190.151 was (I think - his grammar was mangled) claiming that the "Detonator" on the weapons list page was the targets you shoot at in Nerd Boss Fight. But when I wanted clarification on which users he was, he tried to blank the discussion. Jeff (talk| ) 20:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Luis spin-out powerbomb? On the page Fighting it says that Luis has a move called a spin-out powerbomb, but i think they just mean a side slam (which is already listed on the page). Also it says that only Juri uses a scoop piledriver when Luis also uses it. and i cant edit it... :The fighting styles have been carefully spaded. All I can say is that there are known to be discrepancies between copies of the game and maybe in your copy Luis uses Juri's piledriver instead of his spinout powerbomb, but the page isn't wrong. Jeff (talk| ) 15:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bif Taylor's page vandalised Sorry to bother you again, but i just saw that Bif taylors page is vandalised and the character description is gone, i am willing to make a new one but if you still got it somewhere???